robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech: The Macross Saga
was originally Super Dimension Fortress Macross. The Japanese series was adapted by Carl Macek to become the first act of the American TV series Robotech. Characters and names were changed to better appeal to a western audience and episodes were edited to conform with the new Robotech storyline. Despite the numerous changes and a modern controversy, The Macross Saga is the series out of the three that's story line remained the most unchanged from its source material. Characters Humans *Rick Hunter *Lisa Hayes *Max Sterling *Claudia Grant *Lynn Minmei *Roy Fokker *Ben Dixon *Henry J. Gloval Zentraedi *Miriya Parina Sterling *Breetai *Exedore *Khyron *Azonia *Dolza Other *The Robotech Elders *Zor (Mentioned) *The Invid (Mentioned) *Dana Sterling (Baby) Episodes Production Release On 2016, it became available for streaming on Crackle.Robotech On Crackle TV Series Trailer Novels The episodes of The Macross Saga were novelised by Jack McKinney during the 1980s. During the 1990s the six novels were re-released in two omnibuses. Robotech: The Macross Saga: Battlecry and Robotech: The Macross Saga: Doomsday, containing three novels each. *Genesis **''Episodes 1 - 5'' *Battle Cry (novel) **''Episodes 6 - 12'' *Homecoming (novel) **''Episodes 13 - 18'' *Battle Hymn (novel) **''Episodes 19 - ?'' *Force of Arms (novel)‏‎ **''Episodes ? - ?'' *Doomsday **''Episodes ? - 36'' Comics The Robotech episodes were turned into comics in 1985 by Comico. An ad was provided at the end of every episode for the comico adaptations. * Macross 1: Boobytrap * Robotech: The Macross Saga 2: Countdown * Robotech: The Macross Saga 3: Space Fold * Robotech: The Macross Saga 4: The Long Wait * Robotech: The Macross Saga 5: Transformation * Robotech: The Macross Saga 6: Blitzkrieg * Robotech: The Macross Saga 7: Bye-Bye Mars * Robotech: The Macross Saga 8: Sweet Sixteen * Robotech: The Macross Saga 9: Miss Macross * Robotech: The Macross Saga 10: Blind Game * Robotech: The Macross Saga 11: First Contact * Robotech: The Macross Saga 12: The Big Escape * Robotech: The Macross Saga 13: Blue Wind * Robotech: The Macross Saga 14: Gloval's Report * Robotech: The Macross Saga 15: Homecoming * Robotech: The Macross Saga 16: Battle Cry * Robotech: The Macross Saga 17: Phantasm * Robotech: The Macross Saga 18: Farewell Big Brother * Robotech: The Macross Saga 19: Bursting Point * Robotech: The Macross Saga 20: Paradise Lost * Robotech: The Macross Saga 21: A New Dawn * Robotech: The Macross Saga 22: Battle Hymn * Robotech: The Macross Saga 23: Reckless * Robotech: The Macross Saga 24: Showdown * Robotech: The Macross Saga 25: Wedding Bells * Robotech: The Macross Saga 26: The Messenger * Robotech: The Macross Saga 27: Force of Arms * Robotech: The Macross Saga 28: Reconstruction Blues * Robotech: The Macross Saga 29: The Robotech Masters * Robotech: The Macross Saga 30: Viva Miriya * Robotech: The Macross Saga 31: Khyron's Revenge * Robotech: The Macross Saga 32: Broken Heart * Robotech: The Macross Saga 33: A Rainy Night * Robotech: The Macross Saga 34: Private Time * Robotech: The Macross Saga 35: Season's Greetings * Robotech: The Macross Saga 36: To The Stars References * Category:Real-World TV shows